Did You Think We Were Done Yet?
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: No, the adventure wasn't over yet. In fact the Pokemon World was only the beginning. KouiSaku. Naruto/Digimon Frontier x-over. Sequel to What. The. Fail! Will be completed with time Whenever Katt and I get back to it.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Did You Think We Were Done Yet?

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto, Digimon Season 4: Frontier, and Pokemon

**Pairing:** Kimura, Kouichi and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter** Zero - Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** No, the adventure wasn't over yet. In fact the Pokemon World was only the beginning. KouiSaku. Naruto/Digimon Frontier x-over. Sequel to What. The. Fail!

**Word Count:** 695

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invited this as a comic I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

**Note:** What. The. Fail!'s only purpose was to start the series, bring the characters together and bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Now the real stuff begins. Oh and I hope this chapter is familiar, if it's not then you shouldn't be here quite yet.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

In Konoha

"Hey, Kiba! Akamaru!" Sakura called to her long time friend from down the street. Said teen stopped to wait for her to catch up with Akamaru at his side. With a smile the rosette dashed forward, absentmindedly dodging through the crowd. "Long time no see" she greeted as soon as she was two arms length from the brown haired dog lover.

Naruto, Kakashi-sama, Sasuke and herself had returned from the Pokemon World three weeks ago at which time Kiba had been gone on a mission with his team. And as fate would have it the whole expirence in the other world was no more than three days. Yet she felt like it had been at least a month with how much had happened.

All four shinobi had agreed when questioned not to say anything of being in another world, she still had yet to figure out if the whole thing was an elaborate dream or not. But it couldn't have been, because Sasuke was back without much consequence, only a few weeks probation. But it wasn't ever going to see any of the six teens again, so it didn't matter.

Still…she would have liked to get to know Kouichi better….and see what he looked like. Also there was that developing rivalry between Kouji and Sasuke she wouldn't have mind being a spectator because there would be a good chance of Sasuke being put in his place.

Speaking of Sasuke…she'd have to tell him sooner or later since he's been pressing the subject of his elder brother. Damn, she should have never looked away and acted suspicious.

"No kidding, how have you been?: Kiba responded.

Sakura laughed at the irony of having that brief disruption – seeing as she didn't know what else to call it – in her life not so long ago, "Overwhelmed in my ever chaotic life" that seemed to sum it up "And yourself? How did the mission go?"

"The mission was a success, it wasn't easy though. I was actually just out for a stroll." Akamaru gave a bark. One of agreement, Sakura assumed.

Sakura laughed merrily once more. "That's good, mind if I join you?" she placed her still-gloved hand on Akamaru's back to pet him. The not-so-small-anymore dog seemed to grin as he nudged her in encouragement to keep her actions up. The kunoichi snorted but continued to pet the overgrown pup anyways.

"No and doesn't look like Akamaru does either, do you boy?" Akamaru barked

So the three continued on gradually making their way out of the market place and past the busy streets into the more remote clearings of Konoha.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

In Shinjuku

Kouichi sneezed abruptly as he walked beside his slightly younger twin.

Said twin swiveled his head to him, "You're not catching a cold are you?"

Kouichi shrugged, "Dunno. I hope not."

Suddenly Eri – Kouji's dog – barked and charged forward. He'd seen a squirrel Oh dear. In his mad dash he'd swept his owner off his feet and dragged him along. Kouichi sighed and chuckled at the same time as he chased after his beloved brother of fourteen.

Imagine their surprise when the squirrel seemed to yell the word 'help' as it disappeared then the three found themselves in a grassy, tree surrounding clearing where the intersection on the road should have been.

* * *

Sorry. I don't know why it took so long to post this. Partially though, was because I thought I already did, but when I was redoing(shortening) my profile I realized that it wasn't on my list of 'in-progress stories' so I checked only to find it missing. So I've decided to rectify that. Here you go. The next chapter should be out soon. Sorry again for the wait. (Sorry Katt) Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	2. In Konoha

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter** One – In Konoha

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 605

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invited this as a comic I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

My first reaction was to analyze the situation before taking any action. Kiba, I knew, was probably doing the same thing. Two boys, have to be either close in apparel, brothers, or twins. One dog, large black and brown. A leash leading from the dog's collar to one of the two boys that was currently standing up. This one was wearing a bandana with some raven colored bangs though I couldn't see the rest of his hair. He was obviously covered in dirt, grass, a twig here and there, and rubble. How did the rubble get there? We're in a forest. The other had shaggy hair basically the same color. He was looking at the first boy.

Not the image of a threat.

Not the image of shinobi.

Out of place.

Suddenly there.

How?

"NII-CHAN!!" Well…now I know they're brothers next is twins. Twins…that reminds me of…no pay attention to the situation Sakura. They're foreign, figure out why they're here and _how_ they suddenly appeared. "Are you alright?!" Now that I think about that kinda sounds like–

"Kouichi" The other boy growled. I knew it! So then the other is–

"Sorry, Kouji" Kouichi apologized not at all looking the part.

Then suddenly both boys seemed to remember where they were. Thus they looked up.

"Uhhhh hi." Kouichi greeted, abruptly shy.

Kouji on the other hand, his dark blue eyes narrowed, "Nothing to see here, so why don't you be on your–"

"Kouji" The elder twin interrupted with disapproval. Huh, I wonder what he was going to say.

"You try getting yanked around by a large dog and not be cross about it."

"I imagine that would be fun." I stated eyeing the dog that was barking up a tree. Not as big as Akamaru but still decent sized.

"And what would you–"

"Sakura?" Kouichi cut his twin off with a surprised look on his face. Then he brightened considerable. Now that I see him in human form, he's pretty cute.

I nodded "That's me."

"But how the hell did we get here?" Kouji demanded. Kouichi sighed as if exasperated by something and his twin ignored the sound. Note to self ask about that later.

I shrugged, "Don't look at me, you're the ones who suddenly ended up here."

"Uhhh Saks?" Kiba interjected.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at Kiba who was sporting quite the confused expression.

"Explain please."

Oops. "Right Kiba, this is Kouji and Kouichi…though I don't know the dog… And guys these are Kiba and Akamaru"

"Hey" Kouichi greeted

"Yo" was the brunette's reply

"Not exactly an explanation." Kouji pointed out. Is he in a bad mood or something? Oh wait right, Kouji's usually the opposite of his twin.

"I CAN HELP WITH THAT IF YOU'D CALL OF THE DOG!!!" Came a voice that sounded a lot like…my eyes widened as did the twins'

"Serina?!" All three of us shouted.

"Yes hi, dog still barking." Was the little mammal's retort.

"Oh right. Eri! Leave it!" The dog paused, looked at Kouji then the tree again and finally whined while sitting back on his hunches.

Cautiously an oddly familiar squirrel dashed down the tree head-first, skirted Eri and raced forward, only stopping when she was on Kouji's right shoulder. Huh, guess she likes Kouji or something. Oh well.

"Hi guys. Long time no see."

* * *

Umm yeah, sorry. It took longer to update because of my laziness. But here you go. Review please. Critisicm is forever welcome. Check out Katt's stories(ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOW)


	3. Explain Please

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter** Two – Explain Please

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,601

**Disclaimer:** if you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine. My two best friends invited this as a comic I'm merely putting it into words. Round of applause for their awesome job.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

**Sakura's POV**

Akamaru turned his head and Kiba's eyebrows shot up way up in obvious shock, "Saks?" He asked still staring at the squirrel but leaned over to me.

"Yep?" I returned cheerfully.

"What's going on? And more than an introduction this time."

I paused and glanced at him, then at Serina…So how much was I allowed to say? "May I?"

She shrugged as best as she could with her form, "I don't care. I'm allowed to mess with this time space continuum."

I paused then shrugged my own shoulders, "Kiba this is Serina, she can travel to any and every world that's ever existed."

He raised an eyebrow looking between the two of us, "This? Travel? You know I take that back. An introduction _is_ enough. And you know, I don't really think I want to know all that much now. I don't know what's going on but all I'm going to say is don't get in trouble with Hokage-sama."

I laughed, "Wow, you used to be such a nosy kid."

"And you were a brainiac."

"Still am."

He considered me for a moment. "True, but now you have the bronze to match."

I couldn't help the red that spread over my cheeks "KIBA!"

He barked out a laugh good naturedly, "Later Saks."

"Later Kiba" I waved to the already far away fourteen year-old.

Then I looked back at the four in front of me. "Long time no see."

Kouichi smiled "Hiya, Sakura. Hey does everybody abbreviate your name?"

Kouji gave his twin an odd look before shaking his head. Said twin ignored his brother, of course, unfazed. I'd imagine growing up the same age you get used to the others habits and personality pretty damn quick.

"Ummm, just about everyone calls me by a nickname, except Naruto and Kakashi…and Sasuke." It was nice to know he was back. "Why?"

He shrugged "Just wondering."

"So Serina…causing mischief again?" I asked.

"I swear I did not think the dog would be so big close up!"

Kouji cringed, "That's my _ear_, damn it."

The rodent grinned sheepishly in reply, "Oops."

The younger twins' eye twitched and honestly, I think he was contemplating if he could get away with hurting the little mammal in one way or another. Then he frowned, which I'm guessing meant he either thought he couldn't or decided he didn't want to.

I laughed and so did Kouichi. Hmmm I wonder. "Hey Serina?"

"Yeah?" She asked now ignoring the frowning boy.

"Is there any chance for us to go in between this world and theirs now that we've found the portal-like thing to do so?"

"Huh? Well, I guess so. I don't have a problem with it and it's not like I don't do it myself anyway. So yeah sure."

I grinned, "Well then since you're here, might as well accompany me."

Kouichi looked at his twin in what looked to be a pleading, puppy dog way. Cute. Very cute.

Kouji sighed, his own countenance contorted with a tortured look. "Fine. Just remember that we _do_ have a time limit."

His older brother's fist shot into the air, "Yes!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on then." And I was quickly heading for the village streets.

"So where are we going?" the youngest asked, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, not looking completely interested in what I had to say, but more in the forest around us.

"Oh. I need to stop by the hospital and turn in a report to the Hokage, but then I can show you around and introduce you. If you thought Kakashi-sama, Naruto, Sasuke and I were odd then you haven't even seen the full of it trust me."

"Two questions." Kouji stated

"Why the hospital? – " Kouichi asked

"–And who the hell is the Hokage?" Kouji finished.

They were doing the twin thing again and I couldn't help wonder if they realized it. Looking in between them I concluded that they probably didn't.

"Because I work at the hospital and the Hokage is the person in charge of the village."

"You work at a hospital?" the elder of the two twins asked seeming confused. What for I really didn't know. "How'd you get through college so quickly?"

Wha…? I frowned unfamiliar with the noun "What's college?"

He blinked. "You don't have college here?"

"Ummm, I don't think so." I answered slowly still unclear as to just what _college_ was "I've never heard of it at any rate, but we might have something similar."

"Oh well college comes after high school."

"Which is optional." Kouji threw in, still not really paying attention to the two of us and more of the slowly dwindling amount of trees "Are we almost there?"

I nodded. "About half a kilometer to go."

Both boys stopped and stared at me "how long have we been walking?"

Not really seeing the problem here I shrugged, "About four or so kilometers."

They looked between each other then shrugged as well. "At least it's good exercise."

"And it's peaceful compared to the city." Kouji added.

Ci…ty…? Seriously I still don't know what they're talking about with the college thing. "What's a city? And what's high school?" This is what I get for being a ninja instead of a civilian like my family wanted me to, isn't it? Cause it's got to be a civilian thing.

They both just stared at me, then just as Kouichi was going to try and explain Kouji threw his hands up gesturing to what was before us. "_This_."

I looked at the village now completely confused then back to four unexpected visitors. "No…this is a village. The hidden leaf village: Konohagakure no Sota."

The youngest blinked and stared at me incredulously, but it was his brother who spoke up in a dry tone, "If this is the village, I don't want to _see_ the city."

I was about to correct him when Kouji cut me off "How is this _hidden_? Last I checked hiding something meant to make it unnoticeable. This is far from invisible." What's next, Kouichi starts to say something and I speak instead?

"I didn't name them and we don't have cities…whatever they are." I blinked then realized I _had_ spoken just as Kouichi was about to. "Oh, sorry what were you going to say Kouichi?"

"Um I was actually going to explain that high school came after junior high which came after elementary school. Don't you have an education system? And a city is like a largely populated place not the biggest but still. You know, city is the biggest, then town, then village."

I double blinked. Really he is a life savoir, I would have been lost if he weren't here I'm sure. "Ohhh. I see, well we do. But since I'm, you know, a ninja and all, I didn't really care to figure out how civilians got their education. See we go to an academy as soon as we want until we get the concept so you could start at nine or you could finish at five." I shrugged curious as to their shocked expressions "What?"

"Finish –"

"– at five."

"You're doing the twin thing again." I chose informed them this time because I didn't know how to respond otherwise. It was actually quite amusing, though I'm sure with explanations and trying to keep up they can get pretty mind-boggling what with the back and forth, finishing each other's sentences thing.

They both blinked simultaneously. "We are?" Oh and speaking at the same time.

I nodded laughing and Serina laughed with me, though if my hearing's correct, she's been giggling like nuts this whole time. I guess when you understand a whole bunch of concepts and how different dimensions are, it can be funny to watch others figure it out. I know I get a kick out of it when I confuse my boys. "You are and as for cities we don't have any. Villages are the biggest and towns are significantly smaller. Oh and we have nations and countries but they're pretty much the same thing."

Pause. "Huh?" Kouichi stated finally

But his twin on the other hand "How many people do you _know_?" apparently decided it was time for a topic change. I'd been saying hello to just about everybody and managing to call them all by name. Thus his question.

I shrugged, getting that question a lot. "Ummm about ninety-five percent of the village." It was no big deal to me though I know many don't usually have that big an arsenal of knowledge for the people around them.

They simply gapped at me and I laughed at them. "Wait here please." I told them since we were at the hospital entrance then I paused. "On second thought why don't you come with me." They'd be pestered non-stop by anyone who happened across them and wasn't completely anti-social. Because now that I actually looked at them, they did kinda stand out with they dressed and all. It didn't help that Kouji had a talking squirrel on his shoulder.

I was really starting to get used to their curious looks and I don't know if that's good or a bad thing. "Why?"

Without pause I answered "Because you'll be attacked by rabid fan girls."

* * *

Next Chapter: No Kouji. You Can't Say That  
Next Update: ...Whenever Katt bothers me to

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


End file.
